LIGHT (HunHan)
by babyeagledeer12
Summary: Luhan malaikat cantik yang turun kebumi menjadi seorang namja, tinggal bersama Baekhyun yang telah menjadi manusia karena cintanya bersama Chanyeol. Sehun yang membenci karena mencintai Luhan yang seorang namja dan Kai yang diam2 menyukai Luhan. bagaimana jika Sehun tahu Luhan seorang Malaikat -bidadari? akankah Sehun bersikap kasar seperti biasanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Akan ada banyak Typo(s) yang bertebaran.**

 **Cerita murni milik saya**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekyeol, KaiLu (GS) for Uke!**

 **Rated: T**

 **Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, Fans dan SMentertainment**

 **No Bash!**

 **No Plagiat!**

 **No Silent Rider!**

 **.**

 **LIGHT (HunHan)**

Happy reading*

"Eomma kenapa Appa menyuruhku ke bumi sih? Apa dia sudah tak menyayangiku lagi?"

"Appa dan Eomma menyayangimu sayang, kau harus kebumi karena kau harus belajar mengetahui kehidupan mereka karena kau seorang putri dan akan menjadi penerus kaum malaikat seperti kita"

"Tapi Eomma, aku tidak mau hidup sendiri disana"

"Tenanglah sayang, Baekhyun akan menjagamu disana"

"BAEKHYUN? Malaikat yang menjadi manusia itu?!"

"Iya dia sudah menjadi manusia karena kesalahannya mencintai seorang manusia, kuharap kau tak seperti dirinya Lu"

"Tidak Eomma itu tidak mungkin"

"Kuharap begitu, nah ini untukmu"

"Eomma kalung ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjagamu, Anakku. Kau ditugaskan untuk ke bumi jadi aku tak ingin manusia-manusia itu mengganggumu"

"Tapi kalung apa ini?"

"Pakailah dan bercermin"

"Eo-mma kenapa aku berubah menjadi namja?"

"Karena jika kau menjadi seorang yeoja di bumi manusia pasti akan tergoda karena kecantikanmu, dan kalung ini merubahmu menjadi namja supaya mereka tidak macam-macam karena kau seorang namja"

 **LIGHT (HunHan)**

"Hey pemalas, bangunlah!"seorang yeoja berwajah cantik menarik hidung seorang namja yang sedari tadi berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hey, bagun!" namun tak ada jawaban atau pergerakan apapun dari namja cantik yang tengah tertidur itu, padahal masih terasa dengkuran halus dari mulutnya.

"XI LUHAN KAU BANGUN ATAU AKU SIRAM KAU DENGAN AIR MENDIDIH!" teriak yeoja cantik itu menggema dan sontak membuat namja cantik yang sedari tadi tertidur bagai kerbau itu terbangun karena terkejut.

"YAK NENEK LAMPIR! TAK BISAKAH KAU JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH!?" balas namja cantik itu berteriak tak kalah kencangnya.

"Hehe maaf" cengir yeoja cantik itu. Luhan mendelik tak suka dengan perlakuan saudaranya itu, bagaimana tak suka? Saudaranya membuatnya terbangun dengan berteriak tepat ditelinganya, apa dia mau membuat Luhan tuli?.

"Wahh kau masih sangat cantik Lu walaupun kau seorang namja" kagum saudaranya itu, terlihat mata lucu yeoja itu berbinar kagum. "Kau benar-benar menjadi manusia Baek" tanya Luhan heran dan mengabaikan kekaguman Baekhyun padanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa beban "Kenapa memang? Apa aku sangat jelek untuk ukuran seorang manusia?" tanya Baekhyun memandang sinis Luhan.

"Tidak aku tidak bilang begitu, kau masih sangat cantik semakin cantik malah" seru Luhan tersenyum tulus, ya Luhan akui meskipun Baekhyun telah bertransformasi menjadi manusia Baekhyun masih saja terlihat cantik.

"Tapi aku masih kalah cantik darimu Lu haha, tapi sekarang kau sungguh menjadi seorang namja?" tanya Baekhyun tak yakin karena melihat Luhan berambut pendek dan berdada rata tetapi wajahnya tetap tidak berubah hanya saja Luhan dalam versi namja terlihat cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan.

"Tentu saja berkat kalung ini, kalung ini yang membuatku menjadi seorang namja dan kalung ini juga alat untukku bisa kembali ke langit" Luhan menunjukan sebuah kalung perak dihiasi gantungan berbentuk matahari dengan sayap melebar dengan berlian biru cerah ditengahnya."Eomma terlalu kwhatir padaku, dan aku seorang namja sekarang dan itu membuatku takut".

"Oh aku mengerti ketakutan Eomma mu karena kau rusa lucu yang menggelikan, dan apa yang membuatmu takut Lu?" Baekhyun beralih mendekat kearah Luhan. Luhan dan Baekhyun berada diatas ranjang milik Baekhyun karena saat diberitahukan oleh bibi Baekhyun yang nyatanya adalah ibu dari Xi Luhan mengatakan Luhan akan menyamar menjadi manusia dan menitipkan Luhan pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun bersorak ria dan tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali, karena Luhan adalah saudara yang paling akrab dengannya sejak kecil namun sudah sangat lamanya tidak pernah bertemu lagi dikarenakan tugas Baekhyun turun kebumi lebih cepat dari pada Luhan. Namun karena kesalahan yang fatal Baekhyun menjadikannya tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang malaikat lagi.

Baekhyun terlihat mengernyit semakin heran tat kala mendapati wajah Luhan yang malah merona setelah mengatakan takut entah karena apa "Hey Lu, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menempelkan tangannya dikening Luhan "Tidak panas, jadi apa yang membuatmu takut Lu?".

Luhan mengangkat jarinya terlihat bergetar dan gugup "I-ini a-aku takut saat melihat tubuhku sendiri nanti"

BLUSH

Wajah Baekhyun tak kalah meronanya dari Luhan, karena yang ditunjukan Luhan dan yang membuat Luhan malu adalah sesuatu yang menjadi milik kebanggaan seorang pria.

"A-ku merasa tak nyaman dengan ini Baek, serasa ada yang mengganjal. La-lu bagaimana jika aku mandi Baek?"

.

"Kau sudah mandinya?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melihat Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi karena sibuk membereskan kamarnya.

"Sudah Baek, kau tahu mataku baru saja terodai tubuhku sendiri. Ternyata milikku biasa saja" ucap Luhan polos tanpa memperdulikan wajah Baekhyun yang merona hebat karena perkataan Luhan tadi, coba bayangkan bagaimana jika ada seorang namja mengatakan sesuatu yang menjadi pusakanya tepat didepanmu. Walaupun Luhan nyatanya seorang yeoja tulen tetapi Luhan yang sekarang adalah seorang namja NAMJA.

"yak sialan jangan mengatakan hal itu bodoh!" Baekhyun berbalik dan melempar guling kearah Luhan kemudian tertawa sesuatu yang menurutnya menggelikan membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak "BUAHAHAHA"

"Hey bodoh kenapa kau mentertawaiku?" tanya Luhan tak terima Baekhyun mentertawainya seperti itu.

"Hahahaha" Baekhyun mengabaikan Luhan dan terus tertawa sampai rasanya perutnya melilit geli karena melihat penampilan Luhan didepannya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau masih tertawa saja eoh?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang nampak menggemaskan.

"Hahaha.. maaf-maaf aku hanya terkejut melihatmu berpenampilan seperti itu Lu" akhirnya tawa Baekhyun mereda setelah itu.

Baekhyun tertawa karena melihat baju yang Luhan kenakan adalah kaos panjang ketat berwarna hijau daun yang hanya menutupi daerah dada dan memperlihat pusar karena modelnya yang memang seperti itu, itu adalah baju dance yang pernah Baekhyun kenakan sewaktu mengikuti kompetensi dance dahulu. Dan Luhan juga mengenakan celana hotpans(?) milik Baekhyun yang mempertontonkan kaki putih jenjang Luhan.

"Eonni~ kau mau mangkal dimana? Eonni ko dadamu datar sekali? Kau pindahkan kemana? Buahaha, Lu kau ini sedang menjadi namja sekarang" Baekhyun melanjutkan acara tawa tertawa meledek Luhan. Merasa terlecehkan Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggelitiki Baekhyun "Sini kau hah, kau mengataiku hah? dasar anak kurang ajar kau Baek!" Luhan terus menggelitiki Baekhyun tanpa henti walaupun Baekhyun terus meminta maaf disela-sela tertawanya karena geli.

"Ampun Lu, ampun Lu haha..Lu hentikan bodoh! haha" Baekhyun memohon, mengatai dan bekomat kamit diantara tawa dan tangisnya(?).

"Tidak, akan ku buat kau tertawa sampai pipiss! Hahaha"

"Nonono Lu hentikan Lu! TUH KAN AKU JADI PIPIS, DASAR RUSA SIALAN! KEMARI KAU!"

"Wah tempatmu kuliah sangat bagus Baek~" Luhan menatap kagum universitas tempat Baekhyun menuntut ilmu dan yang akan dirinya masuki.

"Tentu. Ini universitas paling elit di Korea Lu, dan kau akan mengambil jurusan sejarah" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis memandangi Luhan sayang. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyayangi Luhan karena Luhan mirip dirinya –menurut Baekhyun.

"Lalu jurusan apa yang kau ambil Baek?"

"Aku mengambil jurusan Psikolog"

Luhan menoleh cepat "Kenapa beda?".

"Hah.. apa kau lupa tugas awalku dikerajaan kita adalah sebagai peneliti pemikiran manusia? Yah karena aku sekarang seorang manusia aku tetap harus melanjutkan study ku. Eommamu menyuruhku memasukanmu untuk berada dijurusan sejarah karena kau harus lebih terbuka akan sejarah yang banyak tidak kau ketahui" jelas Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Luhan tidak bodoh untuk cepat mengerti maksud Baekyun karena pada dasarnya baik Luhan ataupun Baekhyun memiliki otak yang cerdas untuk ukuran seorang manusia, hanya saja kehidupan Luhan harus selalu berada dalam 'sangkar emas' berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang lebih bebas melakukan apapun tanpa diatur-atur.

"Eh itu Baekhyun ya? wah semakin cantik saja ya"

"Iya tidak salah dia menjadi primadona di kampus kita"

"Aku iri padanya dia benar-benar menawan, pantas saja Chanyeol begitu berlutut padanya"

"Aku sangat ingin menjadikannya yeojachinguku lihatlah rambut panjang hitamnya yang indah itu ahhh aku meleleh~"

"Aku ingin mencakar wajahnya saja, Hoobae yang so cantik!"

"Hey, Hyuna kau iri padanya? haha"

"MUSTAHIL! Akulah ratu paling seksi di kampus ini CL"

"Terserah"

Begitulah bisikan-bisikan yang Luhan dengar dari orang-orang sekelilingnya, Luhan menatap Baekhyun namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli untuk meladeni orang-orang yang mengagumi dan membenci dirinya barusan "Mereka mengagumimu".

"Juga membenciku" seru Baekhyun datar, Luhan tersenyum sangat maklum Baekhyun menjadi magnet di kampus ini karena nyatanya Baekhyun memang cantik dan dia pernah menjadi bagian dari seorang malaikat sebagai bidadari sama seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun berubah senang saat mendapati Chanyeol kekasihnya bersama teman Chanyeol terlihat dari kejauhan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hai, Chagi…"

"Kau berselingkuh Baek?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat baru saja sampai ditempat, wajah Chanyeol nampak kesal, kecewa dan sedih.

Baekhyun tak mengerti dan bertanya "Eh? Apa maksud…"

"Baek, kalau kau berniat berselingkuh carilah yang lebih tampan dan gagah dariku jangan seperti dia" Chanyeol terus memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang…"

"Kalau kau berselingkuh dengan namja cantik itu kau malah akan disangka lesbian Baek, aku kurang apa untukmu Baek? Cinta atau pengorbananku? Apa itu kurang? Aku kan sudah mengatakan kau tak boleh bersama namja manapun kecuali aku!" Chanyeol nampak memandang tak suka kepada Luhan, Baekhyun mengikuti arah tatapan Chanyeol dan segera mengerti, Chanyeol cemburu pada saudaranya, Luhan.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan menjelaskan "Yeolli tentu saja aku mencintamu jauh dari lubuk hatiku, dan perkenalkan dia Saudaraku namanya Xi Luhan dia akan kuliah disini".

"Mwo? Dia saudaramu?" Chanyeol nampak terkejut dan segera meraih tangan Luhan untuk bersalaman tersenyum layaknya orang idiot Chanyeol berkata "Maafkan aku Luhan aku mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadamu hehe perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun yang paling mempesona".

"WOW kau sangat tinggi" Luhan kagum dengan tinggi badan Chanyeol yang diatas rata-rata.

"Hehe.. jadi kau memaafkanku Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol tersenyum penuh harap didepan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk "Tentu".

Chanyeol tersenyum girang dan segera merangkul Baekhyun.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk melihatmu bermesraan Yeol" Seorang namja tampan berwajah datar yang sedari tadi diabaikan kehadirannya menatap sinis kearah Baekyeol.

Baekhyun baru menyadari hal itu "Hahaha maafkan aku Sehun, aku melupakanmu. Luhan perkenalkan dia Oh Sehun dia juga sejurusan denganmu". Luhan terpesona menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip tidak menghiraukan seruan Baekhyun 'Manusia ini sangat tampan~' Luhan memekik dalam hati.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, aku bukan seorang yaoi" seru Sehun memandang sinis Luhan, yag sedari tadi menatapnya dengan mulut menganga karena terpesona.

"Ekhemm maafkan aku, perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan" ucap Luhan antusias.

"Aku sudah tahu" jawab Sehun datar.

Luhan menjadi gugup 'Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang ramah hehe' Batin Luhan.

"Hhe pasti namamu Oh Sehun"."Apa kau bodoh yah? Kau bertanya padahal tadi Baekhyun telah memperkenalkanku" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Luhan menutup mata dan geram "Hey tuan sikapmu tak setampan wajahmu, sopanlah sedikit!" Luhan menatap sinis Sehun.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu"

"YAK! Kau kurang ajar sekali!" Luhan hendak menjewer telinga Sehun tetapi terhenti karena Sehun mendorong pelan wajah Luhan dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

"YAK ES BATU HIDUP LEPASKAN TANGAN BAUMU DARI WAJAHKU" teriak Luhan tak terima dan menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Sehun menatap datar dan pergi berlalu begitu saja.

"Cih aku heran kenapa kalian bisa mempunyai teman seperti si es batu hidup itu" seru Luhan geram menatap Baekyeol, Baekyeol hanya tertawa mendengar omelan Luhan.

Sebulan Luhan berkuliah disini membuat nya menjadi sorotan banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya, dalam waktu sesingkat itu semua orang di Universitas ini mengetahui siapa Xi Luhan. Namja berperawakan mungil, berwajah sangat cantik seperti yeoja, juga sangat pintar itu tengah menjadi sorotan. Bukan karena hal itu juga tetpi karena seluruh kampus mengetahui bahwa Luhan saudara Baekhyun, primadona kampus ini.

"Kau mempunyai banyak fans Lu" cengir Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan dikerumuni yeoja-yeoja pecinta namja manis seperti Luhan. "Ckck lucu sekali padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" timpal Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Lu kalau kau menjadi seorang yeoja kau pasti akan sangat cantik" balas Chanyeol disertai senyuman lima jarinya, Baekhyun nampak tak suka dengan Chanyeol yang memuji Luhan. 'Tentu saja Luhan cantik karena pada dasarnya Luhan seorang malaikat, bidadari dari putri langit bahkan lebih cantik dariku -pikir Baekhyun.

"Ya Luhan **memang cantik** jika menjadi seorang yeoja" – _karena dia memang yeoja_ ucap Baekhyun menekankan kata 'memang cantik' didepan Chanyeol . "Tapi masih cantikan Baekhyunku" Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang marah atau cemburu itu.

"Terserah" Baekhyun menghiraukan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan meminum Vanilla shakenya. "Yahh Baby Baek, kau marah padaku?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut karena respon Baekhyun yang sangat ketus.

"Ya aku marah padamu, aku tak suka kau memuji siapapun yang cantik didepanku!" saat mengatakan hal itu wajah Baekhyun sedikit merona. "Aish menggemaskan sekali princess cantikku ini" Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan mencium pipi Baekhyun "Ini diumum bodoh!" wajah Baekhyun smakin merona dan Chanyeol hanya mengusap sayang rambut hitam panjang milik Baekhyun.

"Hey kau rusa jelek dari pada kau melihat dua orang alay ini lebih baik kau berfikir bagaimana menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Dosen botak itu" Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol memang sedang berada di kantin bersama.

Luhan memandang kesal Sehun "Hahhh adalah sebuah kutukan sekelompok denganmu Sehun" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi kalian sekelompok?" tanya Baekhyun. "Ya karena dia murid terbodoh dikelas jadinya Dosen botak itu menyuruhku membimbingnya" jawab Sehun acuh tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang menatapnya kesal.

"Luhan itu sangat pintar Sehun kau hanya tidak tahu saja, dia bisa mengahafal dengan cepat saat kau memberikan penjelasan yang tidak Luhan ketahui" bela Baekhyun membuat Luhan tersenyum bangga. "Tetapi dia memang bodoh karena selalu bertindak konyol" lanjut Baekhyun membuat senyum Luhan luntur tidak jadi berbangga diri.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan kau Luhan nanti pukul 5 sore datang kerumahku, aku harap kau membawa banyak ide untuk tugas kelompok kita" Sehun beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu, membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya emosi. "Sabar Lu, Sehun orang yang baik dan manja kepada orang-orang tertentu tapi dia selalu bersikap kelewat sinis seperti itu hanya kepada orang yang dia benci" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Luhan untuk sabar dengan sifat menyebalkan Sehun.

"Jadi Sehun membenciku?" tanya Luhan lemah.

"Entahlah, kau bisa bertanya padanya nanti"

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore, Luhan nampak mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sedari tadi kaena merasa kesal.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu begitu, kau seperti seorang anak yang merajuk pada Eommanya" seru Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Luhan dibalkon apartemennya "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas frustasi "Si manusia es batu itu menyuruhku datang kerumahnya padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana, apa dia bodoh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Kurasa yang bodoh itu kau, mengapa tak bertanya padaku atau Chanyeol?". "Ah benar juga! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali yah he" Luhan memukul-mukul keningnya pelan.

"Kau tak bodoh hanya kelewat cereboh, nah sekarang katakan padaku berapa lama kau akan tinggal dibumi?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun "Entahlah, selain Eomma menyuruhku tinggal dibumi untuk belajar ..Eomma juga mengatakan bahwa aku harus bisa membawa kebahagiaan untuk orang yang tak pernah mendapat kebahagiaan". Baekhyun memandang Luhan heran "Ha? Bagaimana bisa? Kan mungkin saja semua orang tidak selamanya mendapat kebahagiaan Lu, bahkan mungkin bisa saja terdapat ribuan orang yang tak pernah bahagia didunia ini".

"Entahlah, sepertinya Eomma merencanakan banyak hal untukku" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan semua jalan pikiran sang Eommanya, Luhan seorang putri malaikat alias bidadari langit tanpa menimba ilmu dan berurusan dengan manusia juga itu bukan menjadi sebuah masalah bagi Luhan karena masa depannya di negeri langit sudah sangat jelas. Tetapi mengapa titah kedua orangtuanya seakan mengandung mistery?.

"Sepertinya begitu, bibi Heechul dan paman Hangeng memang sulit ditebak" ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan membenarkan,

"Aku merindukanmu Lu, aku ingin melihatmu dengan sayapmu itu. Terakhir kali aku melihatmu dengan sayap itu ketika kau masih suka ngompol ckck"

"Yak aku tidak suka ngompol!"

Luhan melepaskan kalungnya dengan hati-hati, sebuah cahaya warna putih dan biru menyelimuti tubuhnya mempuat Baekhyun harus melindungi matanya dari sinar itu.

Baekhyun memandang takjub kepada Luhan sekarang, Luhan sepuluh tahun lalu dengan sekarang nampak sangat berbeda. Surai pendek emasnya berubah menjadi surai ikal panjang menjulang, tubuhnya yang semulanya dibaluti pakaian namja berubah menjadi sebuah dress tanpa lengan dengan ukiran sayap angsa sampai setengah paha, kulit putihnya pun nampak berkilauan, ditambah dengan sayap menjulang. Sangat indah.

"Lu-luhan kau sangat indah" Baekhyun masih terkejut. Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik "Kau juga indah Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum masam "Jaga sayap ini baik-baik Lu". Luhan melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak.

"Jika kau sama seperti aku, sayap indah ini akan musnah" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan. "Aku mengorbankan sayapku dan segala kehidupanku dinegeri langit untuk Chanyeol".

Luhan terkejut, Baekhyun tersenyum tulus "Tapi aku tak menyesal, meskipun warga langit membenciku aku masih memiliki Chanyeol yang tulus mencintaiku".

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengkhianatimu Baek? Kita tidak akan pernah bisa tahu" tanya Luhan khwatir Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan nanti setelah Baekhyun mengorbankan segalanya.

"Kami terikat janji jika diantara aku dan Chanyeol melanggar atau berkhianat, aku atau dia yang berkhianat akan hancur jika mencintai orang lain. Jadi kami selalu percaya bahwa keputusanku menjadi manusia adalah untuk hidup bersama Chanyeol, kita berdua tak akan pernah bisa lepas karena sudah terikat takdir"

Grep

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi walau nanti aku kembali kelangit setelah menyelesaikan semua tugas ini"."Aku akan merindukanmu saat hari tiu datang Lu"

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat diebuah mansion yang sangat besar.

"Kalian yakin ini rumah Sehun?" tanya Luhan ragu, karena mansion Sehun kelewat besar seperti istana.

"Iya. Mungkin kau belum mengetahuinya Lu, Sehun anak penjabat di Korea" jelas Chanyeol membuat Luhan membelalakan matanya. "MWO?".

"Masuk saja Lu, dia pasti sudah menunggumu" timpal Baekhyun. "Ya. terimakasih atas tumpangannya" Luhan membungkuk dan berjalan kearah pintu besar besi tadi yang telah dibukakan penjaga mansion tadi.

"Wahhh s es batu berjalan itu ternyata anak orang kaya" Luhan terus memandangi mansion Sehun dengan rasa penuh terpukau tanpa sadar sesuatu yang bulat dan memantul menimpa kepalanya. "Aduhh siapa yang?!..."

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja" seorang namja berkulit tan membungkuk meminta maaf.

Luhan tak sempat melihat namja tan itu karena namja tan itu masih membungkuk "Ah tak apa-apa Tuan" ucap Luhan membuat namja tan itu kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan tepat dimatanya.

Luhan terpesona akan senyum namja tadi yang tak sengaja melempar bola basketnya kearah kepala Luhan.

"Hey Agashi kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja tan itu kepada Luhan yang malah menganga melihat namja tampan didepannya.

"Maaf Tuan kurasa kau salah tebak, aku seorang namja" – _seorang namja didunia manusia hihihi_

Namja tan itu melihat Luhan dari atas sampai bawah "Maafkan atas kelancanganku salah menduga".

"Oh tidak apa-apa Tuan" seru Luhan tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak setua itu untuk kau panggil Tuan, panggil saja aku Jongin nampaknya kita seumuran".

"Baiklah Jongin, namaku Luhan Xi Luhan" Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk bersalaman.."Senang berkenalan denganmu" Jongin tersenyum membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

"Ekhem, rusa jelek kau telat sepuluh menit" Sehun muncul setelah mendengar teriakan Luhan tadi karena bola basket yang ia-Sehun dan Jongin mainkan memantul mengenai kepala Luhan, jadi sedari tadi Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Luhan memandang Sehun tak suka.

"Masuklah, mungkin tak sembarangan orang bisa memasuki mansion mewah milik keluarga Oh kau sangat beruntung dasar namja berwajah wanita" Ucap Sehun melangkah duluan memasuki mansion rumahnya tak memperdulikan Luhan yang geram ingin menghajarnya.

Jongin menahan tawa melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah, bukan merah karena merona melainkan merah karena marah "Kau lucu sekali, maafkan saudaraku ne Luhan dia memang begitu tetapi percayalah saat kau mengenalnya Sehun akan bersikap sangat baik meskipun ya kalau bicara itu selalu menusuk".

"Sepertinya kau mengenal banyak tentangnya Jonging"

"Tentu karena aku saudaranya aku baru saja kembali dari Jepang"

"Wahhh keren"

Jongin mengacak surai emas milik Luhan "Ckck kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali". Dan alhasil membuat wajah Luhan merah kemabali karena merona.

"Hmm observasimu bagus juga, kukira kau benar-benar bodoh Lu" ucap Sehun datar setelah membaca jurnal yang diberikan Luhan. "Tentu saja karena aku adalah seorang putri.. ah maksudku karena aku memang pintar hehe" Luhan mengehentikan perkataannya saat menyadari ia hampir saja kelepasan berbicara dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Putri apa? Cihh menjijikan ternyata kau benar-benar terobsesi menjadi yeoja? Sepertinya wajah cantikmu itu hasil oprasi plastik juga" Ucap Sehun sinis saat melihat Luhan yang kini tengah bercanda kembali dengan Jongin, entahlah Sehun merasa risih sedari tadi mereka bertiga berada dalam ruangan ini dirnya serasa diabaikan. Luhan dan Jongin selau sibuk bercanda atau mengobrol seolah dunia milik mereka berdua.

Luhan mendelik kesal "Kau ini kenapa sih Hun? Apa kau membenciku?".

Sehun memandang tajam Luhan "Iya" singkat padat dan jelas kalimat yang dilontarkan Sehun.

Mata rusa itu mulai berkaca-kaca "Kenapa memang kau membenciku? Apa memang salahku?.

" _Aku membencimu karena kau seorang namja dan kesalahanmu wajahmu cantik seperti wanita Lu, aku tak mau orentasi seksualku berbelok Lu" –Sehun_

"Tak ada penjelasan khusus" Sehun menjawab datar membuat Luhan semakin berkaca-kaca.

"Kau jangan kasar seperti itu Hun, Luhan anak yang baik kenapa kau membencinya?" Jongin mengelus pelan surai emas Luhan. "Sudah Lu jangan menangis, seorang namja itu harus kuat ne?" lanjut Jongin.

"Kalian seperti sepasang Yaoi, menjijikan" darah dalam diri Sehun serasa mendidih melihat Jongin memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu.

 **Sehun POV**

Aku tak pernah benar-benar bermaksud menyakiti hatinya dengan segala ucapanku yang kasar padanya, tapi ini sungguh memuakan mendapati diriku sendiri yang menyukai.. aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini cinta, karena aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku ini, bagaimana pun dia seorang namja meskipun wajahnya sangat cantik melebihi yeoja tapi tetaplah ia seorang NAMJA. Tak perlu diragukan lagi dengan ketampananku aku mampu menaklukan hati yeoja-yeoja yang mengelu-elukanku dengan mudah. Tapi mengapa setelah mengenal namja rusa itu aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan yeoja manapun, aku bukan hanya mengagumi kecantikannya saja tetapi juga seluruh hal yang ada pada dirinya aku menyukainya. Dia bahkan sangat kuat sekali saat berkali-kali aku bersikap kasar padanya. Dia namja itu yang membuatku menyesalinya, mengapa cinta pertamaku jatuh pada dirinya? Selama ini aku menutup diri pada siapapun bahkan untuk menjadi temanku saja aku tak sembarangan memilih. Aku terbiasa berteman dengan rasa sepi, kesepian selalu menjadi sahabatku. Meskipun Baekhyun Chanyeol atau bahkan Jongin saudaraku yang telah kembali itu selalu setia menemaniku namun rasanya masih hampa seperti kau lapar dan memakan sesuatu tapi hanya rasa hambar yang kau rasakan meskipun pada akhirnya kau merasa kenyang, itu yang selalu aku rasakan.

Tapi saat kehadiranmu Lu hatiku merasa hangat, kau selalu berusaha agar aku menerima kehadiranmu diantara kehidupanku walaupun penolakanku selalu dengan terang-terangan aku tunjukan. Tapi hati ini juga sakit secara bersamaan, ketika hatiku tak pernah bisa berbohong mencintaimu Lu. Lantas apa lagi yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu? Ketika Egoku ingin mengusirmu tapi hatiku menginginkanmu. Kau sungguh membuatku berantakkan Lu, aku membencimu!

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Kalian seperti sepasang Yaoi, menjijikan" darah dalam diri Sehun serasa mendidih melihat Jongin memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu. Merasa tak enak dengan sindiriran Sehun Jongin berkata "Jaga ucapanmu".

"Cih jangan-jangan kau menyukai Luhan Jong?" tanya Sehun padahal dalam hatinya ia begitu ketakutan mendengar jawaban Jongin _"Jawablah tidak Jongin"._

"Iya. Iya aku menyukai Luhan" jawab Jongin mantap membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dibalik punggungnya. Jongin memeluk Luhan "Aku menyukai Luhan" membuat Luhan merona malu.

"Memuakan, aku tak menyangka kau berbakat menjadi penggoda Lu, sungguh ironis" _–sungguh ironis saudaraku juga menyukaimu._

PLAK

Sehun memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan yang Luhan berikan barusan"Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun".

"Lu kau mau kemana? Sehun bodoh! kejar dia" Jongin berteriak kepada Sehun tatkala meliht Luhan berlari keluar dengan menangis. "Kenapa aku? Kau kan yang menyukainya Jong!" bentak Sehun semakin geram.

"Kau cemburu? Aku tahu kau menyukainya Hun".

Sehun terkejut "Jangan sok tahu Jong! Aku masih normal, NORMAL!".

"Aku mengenal segala tabiatmu dengan baik Hun, sebencinya dirimu kau tak pernah sekertelaluan itu. Sangat jelas kau menyukai Luhan". perkataan Jongin membuat Sehun menunduk "Dia namja.."

"Meskipun dia namja kau bisa menjadikannya sahabatmu, tempat curahanmujika kau merasa nyaman dengannya, walaupun itu sulit tapi setidaknya kau tak akan semakin terluka saat mendapati dirinya benar-benar membencimu. Pikirkan itu baik-baik"

"Kau benar Jong, maaf aku sudah keterlaluan juga padamu"

"Hey manis kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau tersesat? Kami lapar bolehkah kami meminta uangmu hehe" Luhan berhenti ditempat ketika melihat tiga orang Ahjusshi mengepung Luhan disebuah jalan trotoar yang begitu sepi.

"Aku tidak punya uang, menyingkirlah" Luhan mendorong seorang Ahjusshi yang memegangi pundaknya.

"Wah wah wah kau berani sekali" timpal seorang Ahjusshi yang bertubuh sedikit tambun.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk takut pada Ahjusshi yang tidak tahu diri seperti kalian, jika kalian lapar makanya carilah pekerjaan! Jangan hanya meminta pada orang lain bodoh" tantang Luhan.

"Sialan kau!" Namja itu meninju perut Luhan beberapa kali dan sudut bibir Luhan hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Sehun datang dan menghajar Ahjusshi-ahjusshi tadi yang menyerang Luhan, hingga Luhan terkapar sekarang dan tak sadarkan diri.

Karena sibuk mengahajar kedua Ahjusshi itu yang sekarang telah babak belur Sehun tak menyadari ada Ahjusshi lain yang mendekati Luhan dan mengambil sesuatu lalu pergi dengan kedua Ahjusshi lainnya.

"Apa yang kalian ambil?" teriak Sehun yang mengejar ketiga Ahjusshi tadi yang kini telah menghilang dipersimpangan jalan. "Cih sialan.. eh Luhan, Lu.." saat Sehun berbalik untuk mengampiri Luhan, Sehun membelalakan matanya.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru dan putih bersinar mengepung tubuh Luhan "LUHAN". Karena kekhwatiran yang sangat teramat Sehun berteriak dan berlari ketempat dimana Luhan pingsan tadi, dan terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang ganjil.

Seorang namja yang tadi terkapar bukanlah Luhan melainkan seorang yeoja cantik bersurai emas berbalut dress putih pendek dan memiliki sayap dipunggungnya. Yang membuat Sehun semakin terkejut adalah wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Luhan, hanya saja yeoja ini berkali-kali lebih cantik karena surai emas ikal panjangnya dan kulit putih yang nampak bersinar dibalut dress mini yang menunjukan bahwa seseorang yang pingsan dihadapannya ini adalah benar-benar seorang yeoja. Perasaan Sehun tadi melihat banyak memar dan luka diwajah Luhan tetapi ia tak menemukannya diwajah yeoja yang mirip Luhan ini "Siapa kau sebenarnya Lu?".

Tbc…

Halo balik lagi sama Eagle nih di ff kedua GS.

Oya sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sama seluruh readers soalnya udah sebulan lebih g lanjutin FF yang MY TWINS LOVE ME? Karena aku sibuk persiapan selesksi masuk SBMPTN udah setahun aku tunda kuliah jadi pelajaran banyak yang tertinggal. Taukah kalian aku selalu dihantui FF itu karena ngerasa masih punya hutang ckckck pas mau dilanjutin ternyata udah mau masuk bulan puasa jadinya mau ditunda dulu sampe lebaran ~

Nah aku bikin FF ini karena tidak mengandung banyak yang aneh-aneh di ff ini dalam artian 'sehat' ckck

Syukur kalo ada yang mau ngeluangin waktu buat membaca atau reviews, dan kalo gasuka ya tinggal close aja

FF ini aku persembahin juga buat sahabatku Intan Rosmawati, yang request KaiLu tapi g pernah bisa karena diotakku sudah tercemar segala imajinasi tentang HunHan, jadinya selalu HunHan ckck.

Jujur paling seneng bikin/baca FF HunHan kalau ada BaekYeol nya! Karena pasti ada interaksi BaekHan nya! Dan nttu pasti manis dan lucu :D .

Ya Udah ya, see you~


	2. Chapter 2

**Akan ada banyak Typo(s) yang bertebaran.**

 **Cerita murni milik saya**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekyeol, KaiLu (GS) for Uke!**

 **Rated: T**

 **Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, Fans dan SMentertainment**

 **No Bash!**

 **No Plagiat!**

 **No Silent Rider!**

 **.**

 **LIGHT (HunHan)**

Happy reading*

CEKLEK

BLAM

Sehun menutup pintu kamar dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Sehun dapat melihat Jongin duduk dan nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu sangat serius.

"Ekhem" Sehun mengahancurkan fokus Jongin hingga Jongin menoleh dan segera terkejut namun segera ia tutupi dengan wajah yang tenang seperti biasanya.

"Pasti kau sangat terkejut juga kan Jong?" tanya Sehun dan duduk di sofa disebelah Jongin.

"Iya" – _Aku lebih terkejut darimu._

"Sebenarnya Luhan itu siapa? Mengapa ia bisa berubah menjadi Yeoja?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Entahlah" _–aku baru menyadari sesuatu, maaf Sehun aku tak bisa memberitahumu…_

"Apa mungkin dia bidadari? Kau lihat sayapnya tadi begitu indah" Sehun mengingat saat pertama kali melihat sayap putih bersih itu.

"Mungkin saja… Apa kau masih mencintainya Hun? Kau bilang bahwa kau membencinya karena ia seorang namja" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Sehun memegangi dadanya yang berdebar lebih kencang saat Jongin menanyakan perasaannya terhadap Luhan "Sangat.. tapi, aku terlalu gengsi mengakui hal ini karena aku sering bersikap kasar padanya" Jawab Sehun sambil menyesali perbuatannya.

TING

TONG

"SEHUN buka pintumu! Ayoo" teriak seorang yeoja yang berasal dari pintu depan mansion sangat begitu tidak sabaran.

TING

TONG

"Kumohon SEHUN CEPATLAH BUKA!" suara melengking merdu itu semakin menaiki oktafnya untuk berteriak.

Jongin memandang Sehun "Temanmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya, aku menelponnya tadi. Dia Baekhyun teman kuliahku dan kutebak ia pasti bersama si tiang listrik itu" jawab Sehun dengan memutar bola matanya malas. Ketika Sehun hendak bangkit dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu Jongin mencegahnya.

"Ah kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka, ne? aku ingin kenal dengan teman-temanmu juga" jawab Jongin seraya tersenyum kepada saudaranya itu.

"Terserah" jawab Sehun malas. Jongin melangkah menuju pintu utama mansion dapat ia dengar yeoja dengan suara melengking yang merdu itu masih saja setia berteriak-teriak diluar sana meminta dibukakan pintu. 'Cihh tidak sabaran' batin Jongin. Dan saat Jongin membukakan pintu mansion tubuhnya serasa dipasung ditempat.

CEKLEK

"Yak! kau ini lama sekali membukakan pintunya Eoh! Apa kau tidak.. eh kau bukan Sehun" Baekhyun menghentikan caci makinya disaat menyadari yang membukakan pintu masuknya bukanlah Sehun, melainkan seorang namja tampan berkulit tan.

Jongin masih mematung melihat sosok yeoja dihadapannya 'Di-dia… semakin benar dugaanku!'

Melihat Jongin yang hanya diam memandang Baekhyun, merasa cemburu Chanyeol berfikir Jongin terpesona kepada kekasihnya itu "Maaf Tuan, nona cerewet ini telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tinggi dan tampan". Chanyeol menatap tajam Jongin yang kini merasa tak enak atas perkataan Chanyeol barusan "Ah maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu hanya saja aku merasa dia mirip dengan seseorang" _–Tidak, justru aku mengenalnya._

"Ah begitu yah". seru Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan merangkul Baekhyun "Tapi kekasihkulah yang paling cantik".

'Posesif sekali' batin Jongin. "Ah tentu saja kekasih anda sangat cantik seperti seorang **bidadari** " ucap Jongin.

Entah mengapa mendengar perkataan Jongin mengatakan 'bidadari' sseperti mengandung artian lain, dan Baekhyun juga merasa pernah bertemu dengan namja tan didepannya ini tapi entah kapan dan dimana.

"Namaku Jongin kalian bisa memanggilku Jongin, aku saudara Sehun. Kalian masuklah Sehun sudah menunggu" Ajak Jongin setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh begitu, namaku Baekhyun dan si tiang listrik ini kekasihku Chanyeol senang bertemu denganmu Tuan"

"Jongin saja, tak usah terlalu formal" ucap Jongin membenarkan.

.

.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan ini padaku Baek?" tanya Sehun tajam kepada Baekhyun.

"Maaf Sehun aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya". Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menolak "Lagi pula bukankah kau membenci Luhan?, kurasa itu bukan urusanmu mengetahui segala hal tentangnya".

Sehun terdiam, Baekhyun benar, selama ini Sehun selalu bersikap kasar terhadap Luhan yah walaupun tidak dalam artian 'kekerasan' karena Sehun masih mempunyai hati nurani untuk tidak melukai orang yang dicintainya.

Mereka berempat sekarang berada diruang tamu setelah Baekhyun mengecek keadaan Luhan tadi, Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat 'wujud' asli Luhan yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur milik Sehun dan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kalut saat mengetahui kalung yang digunakan Luhan telah hilang.

"Tapi karena kau telah melihatnya, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu tapi aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu banyak" ucap Baekhyun membuat Sehun semangat dan kemudian lesu mendengar kaliamat terakhir.

"Luhan, dia bukanlah manusia seperti kita dia putri malaikat atau tepatnya bidadari yang terlahir dari pasangan Yang Mulia Xi Siwon dan Xi Heechul raja dan ratu di negeri langit. Entah apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka menurunkan Luhan kebumi aku tidak tahu karena kami tak bertemu sudah sangat lama. Karena pada saat itu aku dan keluargaku turun kebumi jadi kami berpisah.."

"Tunggu! Kau bilang kau dan keluargamu turun kebumi? Jadi kau?"

Baekhyun tersenyum disaat melihat keterkejutan Sehun karena pada dasarnya saat mereka mengenal satu sama lain Sehun tidak mengetahui kebenaran Baekhyun pernah menjadi malaikat kecuali Chanyeol " Ya, aku juga bukan seorang manusia awalnya, aku sama seperti Luhan".

Merasa penasaran dengan topik ini Jongin yang mendengarkan sedari tadi ikut menimpali "Lalu kenapa kau menjadi manusia?". Baekhyun memandang Jongin _'Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar, namja ini seperti aku pernah bertemu dengannya'_

"Tuan Stew dewa Malaikat mengutukku, karena aku mencintai seorang manusia. Dan orang yang kucintai itu namja tiang listrik yang sedari tadi ini terus merangkulku" jujur Baekyun mendelik kesal Chanyeol yang sedari tadi posesif merangkulnya.

' _Sepertinya situasi akan menjadi sangat rumit' –batin Jongin._

"Hehe maaf Bakhiie sayang, kau sangat enak kurangkul" cengir Chanyeol menimpali Baekhyun yang mendelik lucu menurutnya tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalung perak sayap berlambang matahari itu?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui Luhan kehilangan kalungnya karena Sehun menceritakan kejadian awal Luhan pingsan dan bisa berubah, namun Baekhyun tak berkata apapun sebelumnya hanya terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

Baekhyun terlihat terkejut dan kembali panik "Bagaimana ini? kalung itu satu-satunya cara Luhan bisa kembali ke negri langit. Luhan menceritakan bahwa kalung itu adalah hal yang berharga untuknya, itu pemberian dari Eommanya dan kalung itu juga yang merubah Luhan menjadi namja.."

"Lu, bagaimana jika kalungmu sampai hilang?"

" _Entahlah Baek, aku harap itu tidak terjadi, karena kalung ini bukan kalung sembarangan"_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Kalung ini sudah terikat denganku, kau tahukan tentang_ _ **masalaluku?**_ _"_

" _Iya, itu sebelum aku turun kebumi dan meninggalkanmu. Maaf Lu"_

" _Sudahlah, Baek"_

" _Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalung itu jika hilang?"_

" _Kalung ini pelindungku, jika berada diorang yang salah_ _ **kutukan**_ _itu akan menimpaku lagi"_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari kutukan itu?"_

" _Aku belum bisa memastikan itu, tapi Eomma mengatakan aku harus menemukan orang yang tak pernah bahagia itu, ia yang akan melepaskan kutukan ini"_

" _Dengan apa?"_

" _Entahlah aku tak tahu caranya bahkan aku tak tahu siapa orang yang tak pernah bahagia itu, orang yang bisa melepaskan kutukanku"_

"Kita harus segera menemukan kalung itu cepat atau lambat!" seru Baekhyun dan mereka mengangguk.

Sehun melamun _'Jika Luhan menemukan kalung itu dia akan kembali ke langit?' –batin Sehun sedih_.

"Sampai kapan Luhan akan dibumi?" gumam Sehun yang masih bisa didengar Chanyeol.

"Sehun kau menyukai Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Sehun salah tingkah dan mendelik kesal. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai dia yang nam.. mana mungkin aku menyukai seseorang yang menggelikan seperti dia!" _–Aku menyukainya sungguh, mengapa mulut sialan ini sulit sekali untuk jujur?_

Jongin mengerti saudaranya itu sedang gugup dan berbohong mengenai perasaannya. Chanyeol tertawa dan memukul pundak tegap Sehun "Kau akan menyesalinya Hun! haha karena menyia-nyiakan yeoja secantik dia Hun.. Aww Baek kenapa kau mencubitku?".

"…"

Menyadari Baekhyun yang cemburu Chanyeol segera panik "Eh eh Baek, aku aku tak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu sungguh Baek, aduh kau jangan marah Baek". Mata imut Baekhyun nampak berkaca-kaca "Kalau kau suka dengan Luhan silahkan saja! Maaf Yeol jika kau tak menyukaiku lagi karena aku bukan bidadari lagi".

"Ehhh? Baek jangan bicara seperti itu sungguh aku tak berma…"

"Hiks maaf Yeol.. aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia hidup denganku hiks maaf" Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat sensitive dan mudah cemburuan. Chanyeol merasa menyesal mengatakan hal tadi yang membuat Baekhyun cemburu, sungguh Chanyeol tidak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun cemburu, Chanyeol hanya ingin mengatakan kepada Sehun jika ia tak menyukai Luhan Sehun akan menyesal, menyesal karena tak sembarangan orang bisa memiliki seorang bidadari sama seperti Chanyeol yang mendapatkan yeoja secantik Baekhyun dan kenyataan Baekhyun yang adalah seorang bidadari.

Wajah Chanyeol menjadi serius, ia merah pundak Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya "Kau selalu sempurna dimataku, aku tak bermaksud menyamaimu dengan Luhan untuk membuatmu cemburu. Aku tak pernah bermain-main denganmu Baek, kita sudah melewati masa sulit tidak dengan mudah. Kau mengorbankan kehidupanmu untukku dan aku telah membuat perjanjian untuk hidup bersamamu, aku mencintaimu bukan hanya karena kau cantik Baek semua yeoja didunia ini pasti banyak terdapat wanita-wanita cantik. Tapi aku hanya memilihmu hanya kau Baek yang pantas berada disampingku".

Baekhyun dapat melihat kesungguhan dimata besar Chanyeol, Baekhyun akui walaupun Chanyeol terkadang seperti seorang idiot yang menyebalkan tetapi itu hanya dari mereka yang tak pernah mengenal siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya, Chanyeol yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera memeluk Chanyeol "Maafkan sifat kekanakanku". "Sudah aku maafkan bidadari kecilku" Chanyeol mengusap lembut surai hitam Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat roman picisan yang tersuguh dihadapannya "Kau memiliki teman-teman yang unik, Hun".

"Ya, begitulah mereka selalu membuat drama dimana saja" Sehun memutar bola mata malas.

"Ckck baiklah sepertinya aku akan mengecek Luhan dulu" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak melenggang pergi. "Biar aku saja!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kalian duduk saja nanti aku kabari kondisi Luhan, biar bagaimanapun Luhan juga teman baruku biar lebih akrab" seru Jongin mengintrupsi. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jongin _'Sebenarnya aku yang ingin mengecek keadaan Luhan, tapi jika itu kulakukan mereka pasti akan menyadari perasaanku. Dan jantung ini tak hentinya berdebar kencang walau masih bisa kututupi dengan wajah datar milikku'._

"Baiklah" ucap Baekhyun setuju, Baekhyun merasa senang jika Luhan juga memiliki teman baru.

.

.

CEKLEK

Jongin terdiam melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan didepannya. Seorang yeoja cantik bersurai emas tengah berdiri membelakangi dan memandang lurus langit biru malam yang dipenuhi bintang dengan bulan bulat yang penuh dari jendela kaca besar menuju balkon. Yeoja itu masih terdiam tak menyadari keberadaan Jongin dibelakangnya yang memandang kagum sosok cantik itu.

"Ekhem" Jongin mencoba menyadarkan Luhan sekaligus menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Jongin.

Luhan berbalik dan langsung terkejut "Jongin..". "Tak apa Lu kami sudah mengetahuinya" ucap Jongin membuat Luhan menunduk.

"Aku tak bermaksud membohongi siapapun.."

"Sudahlah, kami tak merasa dibohongi kami hanya terkejut" _–terkejut kau membuatku terkejut Lu, masih tak berubah.._. Jongin menepuk pelan surai Luhan "Hey Lu kau menangis? Jangan menangis Hey" Jongin panik melihat Luhan yang menangis dan tetap menunduk.

"Kalungku.. hiks kalungku Jong, aku tak akan pernah bisa kembali" Luhan menangis sesegukan.

' _Pasti Karena kutukan itu…"_

Jongin memeluk Luhan "Kami akan mencarinya Lu, sudah jangan menangis"

CEKLEK

"LU..EH?"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun memasuki kamar Sehun namun terhenti saat melihat Luhan yang sudah sadar dan sedang memeluk Jongin.

' _Siapa kau Jongin? Mengapa aku selalu merasa mengenalmu begitupun dengan Sehun saat pertama kali' –Baekhyun._

' _Jongin hebat! Baru kenal langsung nekat ckck, pasti si Sehun benar-benar akan menyesal!" –Chanyeol._

' _Apa maksud ini Jong?' –Sehun._

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Luhan saat menyadari ketiga orang yang baru saja masuk "Ekhemm, maaf tadi Luhan hanya menangis dia mengingat kalung peraknya itu dan aku mencoba menenangkannya" jelas Jongin yang memang sejujurnya, tadi Luhan menangis karena mengingat kalungnya yang hilang.

"Oh begitu, terimakasih Jongin kau sudah menenangkan Luhan" seru Baekhyun disertai senyumnya dan segera menghampiri Luhan.

PLETAK

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MENJITAKKU?!" teriak Luhan karena Baekhyun baru saja menjitak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Makanya jangan cerobohhh Xi Luhan!" Baekhyun kembali kesal dan mencubit hidung Luhan dengan sangat tidak berprikebidadarian karena membuat hidung Luhan menjadi merah. "Ckckc hidungmu lucu sekali Lu, kau harus melihatnya!" Baekhyun tertawa melihat Luhan yang sehabis menangis itu masih nampak sendu, ditambah dengan hidungnya yang memerah karena cubitan Baekhyun membuat Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terus menangis karena kehilangan induknya -menurut Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat sekali Baek, aku sedang sedih dan kau malah memperburuk keadaan dengan membuatku jelek dimata laki-laki itu" Luhan menunjuk Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu.

PLETAK

"AW! BAEK BERHENTI MENJITAKKU!" Luhan meringis kesakitan ketika jitakkan itu mendarat lagi di kepalanya.

"Kecuali Chanyeol, laki-laki itu sudah ada yang memiliki!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Oke oke oke, kau ini posesif sekali! Aku hanya bercanda"

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kekasihnya berdebat terus dengan saudara.. saudarinya(Luhannya udah jadi yeoja) itu. Sudah menjadi sarapan biasa untuk Chanyeol melihat perdebatan keduanya.

Jongin tersenyum dan Sehun memperhatikan _'Ada apa dengan tatapan Jongin? Bukankah ia menyukai Luhan hanya sebatas teman? Lalu apa arti tatapan itu?'._

"Terus fokus Lu, fokus"

"Sulit Baek!"

"Jangan terus mengeluh! Kau fokuskan saja konsentrasimu"

"Tapi sayapku tak menghilang juga"

"Makanya fokuskan bodoh! apa kau mau sayap itu dilihat semua orang? Apa kau mau kau diculik dan dimusiem kan sebagai bidadari yang tersesat? Atau yang lebih buruk bagaimana kalau mereka menjualmu dengan harga mahal untuk dikoleksikan?"

"ANDWAE!"

Baekhyun sedang melatih Luhan untuk menyembunyikan sayapnya pagi itu dihalaman luas mansion Sehun, berjam-jam Baekhyun merasa teramat kesal dengan Luhan yang masih belum bisa fokus untuk menyembunyikan sayapnya. Ngomong-ngomong semalam mereka Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan memang menginap dirumah Sehun. Dan Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan, walaupun tak banyak bicara apapun ketika Luhan sudah sadar.

Dan dimana ketiga namja itu berada? Tentu saja mereka juga berada ditaman, mereka sedari tadi terus memperhatikan kedua yeoja cantik itu. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang memperhatikan Luhan. Lalu dimana Jongin? Dia sedang ada urusan yang mendadak.

"Hey, Hun seperti apa yeoja idamanmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Sehun menoleh. Alis Chanyeol naik turun menanti jawaban Sehun. Selama Chanyeol mengenal Sehun, Sehun tak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun padahal banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang mengantri menginginkannya karena Sehun tampan. Chanyeol pikir mungkin inilah saatnya menanyakan tipe yeoja idaman apa menurut Sehun mungkin Chanyeol bisa membantu mencarinya.

"Tipe yeoja idamanku? Aku menyukai yeoja yang polos" Jawab Sehun sekenanya dan membuat Chanyeol terkejut. "Aku tak menyangka kau semesum itu Sehun! Mana mungkin kau menyukai yeoja dengan melihatnya telanjang?" histeris Chanyeol.

PLAKK

"Bukan itu bodoh!"

"Lantas apa?, aduh jitakanmu sakit sekali Hun, lantas apa kau menyukai yeoja polo situ sepeti tak mempunyai hidung, mata dan mulut, begitu?"

PLAKK

"KENAPA KAU MENJITAKKU LAGI?!" teriak Chanyeol karena mendapat dua jitakan.

"Karena kau bodoh! maksudku bukan begitu, aku menyukai yeoja yang cantik, lugu, sopan, dan sabar". Sehun terdiam dan tatapannya melembut "Dan aku juga menyukai yeoja yang ketika tersenyum atau tertawa seperti anak kecil".

"Kau ini aku hanya bercanda Hun. Ah tipemu seperti itu? Kedengaran seperti Luhan"

DEG

"Kau tahu Hun, Luhan juga seperti itu dia jarang sekali marah dan kalau marah ia akan terlihat lucu karena begitu kekanakan. Dia begitu lugu ketika Baekhyun bercerita padaku Luhan ketakutan saat melihat tubuhnya sendiri ketika berubah menjadi namja. Dia sopan pada siapapun dan sangat ramah. Kalo cantik dia tidak diragukan, dan kalo soal sabar kurasa dia memang penyabar berkali-kali kau bersikap ketus atau melontarkan ucapanmu yang begitu menyakitkan untuk didengar tapi dia tidak pernah menjauhimu bukan? Dan lihat" Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan yang sedang tertawa karena berhasil menyembunyikan sayap malaikatnya.

"Ketika dia tertawa matanya akan berbinar seperti anak kecil karena dia tak pernah berpura-pura menjadi sosok yang ingin disenangi" lanjut Chanyeol.

Wajah Sehun merona saat apa yang Chanyeol katakan semuanya memang benar –tipe yeoja idaman Sehun adalah Luhan. Karena sedari tadi yang Sehun pikirkan hanya Luhan.

"Lantas apa kau menyukai Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Iya"

"Benarkah? Luhan Sehun menyu.."

"Diam! Atau kupatahkan kaki panjangmu itu" Sehun segera membekap mulut Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol mengangguk Sehun melepaskannya. Tampak dari jauh Luhan menghampiri keduanya dapat dilihat sayap miliknya telah hilang "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan diselingi senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah tidak hehe aku hanya iseng" Chanyeol menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Huhh kukira apa kau memanggilku" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. Luhan menoleh "Kau tersenyum padaku? Ahh kau tersenyum karena terpesona denganku kan, iyakan? Kau lihat wajahmu lebih tampan jika kau tersenyum" Luhan menggoda Sehun diselingi tawa yang membuat mata rusanya berbinar.

' _Kau memang benar-benar cantik Lu'_

"A-aku memang tampan! Hey aku tak tersenyum padamu! Pede sekali" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya karena jantungnya berdebar.

"Hihhh kau masih saja ketus padaku, menyebalkan!" Luhan melenggang pergi kembali ketempat asal latihan tadi bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau membohongi dirimu" cicit Chanyeol. "Aku tak bodoh untuk memahamimu, aku tahu kau menyukainya sejak lama bukan?" lanjut Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

Sehun menunduk dan Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya "Kau akan menyesalinya karena tak jujur dengan hatimu, jujur pada hatimu bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan" Chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan ikut bermain-main dengan BaekHan yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

"Aku selalu merasa sulit dan lidahku begitu kelu untuk mengakuinya".

Suasana begitu canggung diantara keduanya karena nasib sial menimpa keduanya. Sehun dan Luhan tengah berada diruangan yang sama, dikamar milik Oh Sehun. Kalian jangan berfikiran macam-macam tentang keberduaan mereka dikamar ini. salahkan saja kepada duo pasangan berisik itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekyeol? Mereka mengurung Sehun dan Luhan dikamar ini.

 **Flashback**

"Baek kurasa Sehun menyukai Luhan"

Baekhyun menoleh dan bertanya "Benarkah?"

"Ya. dan Sehun yang mengatakannya sendiri" jawab Chanyeol mantap. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Sehun membenci Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Sehun membenci Luhan karena mencintainya, sayangnya waktu itu Luhan itu namja jadi dia takut bahwa dirinya itu tidak normal. Kau lihat sendiri kan saat mengetahui Luhan seorang yeoja, ia sering kali kita dapati tersenyum atau merona saat melihat Luhan?".

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan "Benar juga, sekarang ia tak sekasar dulu".

"Apa Luhan juga menyukai Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sekiranya Baekhyun tahu. "Entahlah, oya Yeol aku seperti mengenali Jongin dan Sehun dimasalalu tapi aku tak ingat".

"Ish mengapa kau keluar dari pembicaraan sih?" tanya Chanyeol heran. "Bukan begitu! Aku hanya saja merasa baik Sehun atau Jongin memang menyukai Luhan" ucap baekhyun.

"MWO? Pemuda tan itu? Bagaimana kau bisa merasa begitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengambil jurusan Psikolog? Tentu saja aku mengamatinya. Kau ingat sewaktu kita mendapati Jongin yang mematung saat melihatku? Dan apa kau ingat betapa akrabnya Jongin memeluk Luhan? Padahal baru hari itu mereka saling mengenal. Bukankah untuk orang yang baru saja kenal seakrab apapun tak akan berani seperti itu?, mereka seperti saling mengenal sudah lama dan sepertinya juga Jongin mengenalku".

"Entahlah Baek, apa kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit percaya tak percaya, tapi pengamatan Baekhyun memang benar Jongin seperti mengenal Luhan sangat lama.

"Sangat" mantap Baekhyun. "Baiklah jika begitu, jika memang benar Sehun dan Jongin mencintai Luhan siapa yang akan kau restui?" tanya Chanyeol kembali semangat karena ingin segera mencomblangkan Sehun agar tidak menjadi jomblo lapuk.

"Jongin" . "MWO? Kau tak mendukun Sehun?! Sahabatku sahabatmu juga Baek"

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Dari segi pengamatanku Jongin sepertinya namja yang bisa menjaga Luhan karena dia memperlakukan Luhan dengan begitu baik. Kalau Sehun aku tak begitu yakin karena dia begitu tetutup, aku sulit membaca apa yang dia pikirkan dan akan dia lakukan. Tapi jika ia benar menjadi kekasih Luhan tipe seperti Sehun ini akan sangat posesif melebihimu".

"Bukankah itu wajar? Posesif karena takut kehilangan?".

"Aku bertanya padamu, jika seandainya aku lebih memilih orang lain dan bahagia dengan orang lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baek? Tentu saja aku akan tetap bertahan untukmu"

"Ini hanya seandainya Yeol, dan bagaimana jika seandainya aku bersamamu hanya menderita?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat orang yang kau cintai tak bahagia bersamamu melainkan bahagia dengan orang lain?.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu bahagia bersama orang lain dan aku akan pergi dari hidupmu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Berbeda dengan Sehun, meskipun Luhan menjadi milik orang lain ia akan tetap merebutnya meskipun Luhan tak bahagia bersamanya".

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya "Benarkah seperti itu? Apakah tak akan bahagia yeoja yang menjadi milk Sehun?".

Baekhyun tersenyum "Tidak juga, meskipun begitu Sehun akan terus membahagiakannya dan menjaganya dengan baik. Meskipun yeoja itu tak mencintai Sehun, Sehun akan terus berusaha agar yeoja itu jatuh cinta padanya. Itulah mengapa ia menutup diri dari yeoja manapun karena sifatnya yang sulit jatuh cinta dan sulit merelakan". "Kau bilang kau lebih merestui Jongin karena Jongin yang lebih mampu menjaga Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Karena untuk saat ini Sehun tak bisa jujur pada dirinya. Ia tak mudah mengatakan banyak hal tapi tindakanyalah yang akan mengatakan semuanya". Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti "Jadi apakah kau akan memberikan Sehun kesempatan?" tanya Chanyeol Antusias.

"Ne, kenapa tidak? Apa rencanamu sayang?" Baekhyun memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Chanyeol. "Hehe MENGUNCI MEREKA DIKAMAR".

 **Flashback off**

"Hey manusia es batu" sapa Luhan yang memecah keheningan sedari tadi diantara keduanya.

"…"

"Hey manusia es batu kenapa kau tak menjawabku?"

"…"

"Manusia es batu berjalan, kenapa kau malah diam? Apa kau tidur?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidur ketika aku sedang mendelikmu rusa bodoh! dan mengapa kau selalu memanggilku manusia es batu hah?" Sehun akhirnya meyahut, sifat jahil Luhan benar-benar menyebalkan menurut Sehun. Sedari tadi Luhan memanggil-manggil Sehun padahal Sehun berada disampingnya bahkan sedari tadi tengah menatapnya.

"Ckckc kau lucu sekali". Luhan tertawa dan kemudian termurung "Apa aku benar-benar menyebalkan ya? sampai kau begitu membenciku? Maaf, mungkin setelah aku menemukan kalung itu.. aku akan kembali ke negri langit"

DEG

"Kau tak perlu khwatir terserang penyakit darah tinggi lagi karenaku, kau akan bahagia!" Luhan tersenyum penuh kepura-puraan dan Sehun mengetahui itu.

"…" – _Bodoh, kau tak akan kemana-mana kau akan tetap bersamaku dan akan segera menjadi milikku._

"Hey ceritakan tentangmu" seru Luhan.

"Aku tak ingat" jawab Sehun singkat. Benar Sehun memang tak ingat bagaimana dirinya dimasa lalu.

"Kau pasti bercanda, aku juga tak ingat apa-apa tentang masalaluku" ucap Luhan, membuat Sehun mengernyit "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun tertarik. Awal yang baik yang Sehun lakukan untuk mengenal Luhan.

"Eommaku bilang aku tak akan bisa mengingat masalaluku ketika aku menemukan orang itu, orang yang tak pernah bahagia jika aku bisa membuatnya bahagia ia yang akan melepaskan kutukanku"

Sehun terkejut mendengar kata 'Kutukan' yang Luhan ucapkan "Kutukan?".

"Ya. ingatanku tersegel dan jikalau aku tak menemukan kalung itu dan saat bulan purnama datang mungkin aku akan tidur sangat lama"

DEG

"Bulan purnama? Bukankah sebulan lagi?" tanya Sehun takut-takut.

"Ne" Luhan tersenyum sendu.

JEDARRR

Sehun merasa ada petir yang menggelegar didalam dadanya _'Aku akan mencarinya Lu, aku akan mendapatkan kalung itu!'._

"Luhan kembali.. aku menyadarinya saat melihat matanya walaupun dia seorang namja"

"Apa? Bidadari dari negri langit Anggrek putih itu kan? Menjadi namja?"

"Ne banyak alasan yang ada dan sepertinya kekacauan akan kembali terjadi"

"Begitukah? Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

"Karena aku yang akan menciptakannya"

"Jadi kau kesini ingin meminta bantuan atau apa Kai?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Taemin"

"Apa yang kau inginkan aku perbuat Kai?"

"Culik Luhan untukku, saat bulan purnama tiba ia akan tertidur ketika itu aku akan membuatnya bangun dengan kalung ini"

"Wow inikan kalung kerajaan negri Anggrek putih milik Ratu Xi Heechul? Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Ketika Sehun mengejar Luhan aku telah mengikuti, dan aku menemukannya dari penjahat yang mencuri kalung milik Luhan lalu aku merebutnya kembali"

"Kau sungguh mengerikan Kai, dari curhatanmu sebelumnya kau memang pintar bersandiwara. Kenapa kau tak lupakan saja Luhan? Kutukan itu terjadi karena Anggrek putih dan Black Lily tak akan pernah bisa menyatu dan akan selalu menjadi kutukan"

"Kutukan itu hanya akna tejadi di negeri langit Taemin, lagipula… aku tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja"

Seringaian tipi situ muncul, sayap hitam mirip angsa berwarna hitam itu keluar dari balik pundak namja yang disebut sebagai 'Kai'.

TBC

Pengen ngucapin makasih buat yang udah reviews, follow, favorit dan suka ff abal-abal ini :*

Dan pengen ngucapin maaf buat Fans nya Kai, disini aku buat dia jadi possesif, jadi kesannya jahat gitu Chap depan kayaknya bakalan banyak KaiLu :D horayyyy

See you, mau masak dulu buat buka puasa nanti ckckck xD

Buat kalian semangat yah puasanya! Semoga barokah.

See you~


	3. Chapter 3

**Akan ada banyak Typo(s) yang bertebaran.**

 **Cerita murni milik saya**

 **Cast: HunHan, Baekyeol, KaiLu (GS) for Uke!**

 **Rated: T**

 **Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua mereka, Fans dan SMentertainment**

 **No Bash!**

 **No Plagiat!**

 **No Silent Rider!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIGHT (HunHan)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tak pernah mampu memahami hatiku sendiri_

 _Hanya dengan menatap matamu serasa duniaku tenggelam didalamnya_

 _Bagaimana mungkin magnet yang kau ciptakan begitu menarikku semakin tertarik_

 _Wajah itu, senyuman itu, ketulusan itu, sikap itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang benar-benar terkunci di memoryku_

 _Tunggu aku sampai benar-benar aku mampu mengatakan… Aku Mencintaimu_

 _Katakanlah kau mencintaiku saat aku mengatakannya._

 _Luhan aku mencintaimu_

 _Apa jawabanmu?_

 _ **SEHUN**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

CEKLEK

"Eh, Luhan sudah tidur?" seorang namja tinggi memasuki kamar Sehun diikuti seorang yeoja mungil lainnya.

"Ne" jawab Sehun membenarkan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendekat kearah Sehun yang duduk di kursi disebelah Luhan yang berbaring diranjang king size milik Oh Sehun. "Kau tak marahkan kami kerjai? Maafkan aku Sehun, ini ide bodoh Chanyeol" Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati kepada Sehun dan Luhan, karena mengikuti ide kekasihnya untuk mengunci mereka berdua dikamar milik Sehun.

"…"

"Sehun kenapa kau tak menjawab?" tanya Baekhyun semakin takut Sehun akan marah.

"Sudahlah Baek, harusnya Sehun berterimakasih karena kita telah membantunya untuk dekat dengan Luhan" ucap Chanyeol menggampangkan.

Keheningan mulai terjadi, Sehun yang masih tak berbicara hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping ke tempat dimana Luhan terlelap. Ekspresi Sehun sangat sulit terbaca sedari tadi Sehun nampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu "Baekhyun".

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Sehun "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun kembali terdiam namun tak lama ia bertanya, menyampaikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi membuatnya resah dan gelisah"Kau mengatakan kau juga seorang bidadari sepertinya bukan? Dan kau juga saudaranya. Apa kau mengetahui kutukan itu?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. "Kenapa bisa terjadi?" lanjut Sehun. Baekhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang nampak seperti kesedihan yang bercampur rasa takut, rasa seperti ketakutan kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai.

' _Mungkin benar apa yang diiucapkan Chanyeol, Sehun mencintai Luhan'._ Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat "Ne, aku mengetahuinya. Luhan dikutuk karena melanggar aturan langit".

"Coba kau ceritakan" ucap Sehun memerintah.

"Maaf Sehun aku tak bisa menceritakannya, aku hanya dapat mengingatnya sekilas karena ingatanku tentang mereka hilang" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala menolak secara halus permintaan Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit bingung "Mereka? Siapa?" tanya Sehun mencoba memancing Baekhyun bercerita .

' _Dia mengujiku ckck' batin Baekhyun_ menyadari sikap yang Sehun berikan.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang dimana Luhan terlelap, matanya memandang sedih wajah tidur yang begitu polos itu "Kedua namja yang berbeda ras dengan kami ras Anggrek Putih. Mereka dari ras Black Lily yang terlarang mencintai Luhan, sang putri dari Kaisar Xi Siwon. Mereka sama seperti kami hidup dilangit dan memiliki sayap tetapi warna sayap mereka berwarna hitam" jelas Baekhyun.

Sehun terkejut "Bagaimana bisa? Apa Luhan juga mencintai salah satu dari mereka itu? Dan seperti apa ras Black Lily?" Entah mengapa Sehun merasa tak suka saat mengatakan 'Apa Luhan juga mencintai salah satu dari mereka?' barusan.

"Bisakah kau bertanya satu persatu?" sinis Baekhyun karena Sehun benar-benar tak sabaran.

"Maafkan aku" Sehun meminta maaf.

"Aku tak tahu percis dimana mereka bertemu" jawab Baekhyun membuat hati Sehun mencelos.

"Luhan mencintai salah satu dari mereka, awalnya ini hanya sebuah rahasia antara mereka berdua. Luhan juga tak ingin si kekasihnya mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk saudara dari kekasihnya yang juga menyukai Luhan" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Saudara dari kekasihnya? Maksudmu Black Lily yang satunya?" timpal Chanyeol yang merasa tertarik dengan cerita Baekhyun.

"Ne. tapi ternyata kekasih Luhan itu sangat posesif, dia malah terang-terangan mengatakan pada saudaranya bahwa Luhan telah menjadi miliknya. Alhasil…".

"Pasti yang mengutuk Luhan dan kekasihnya itu adalah saudara kekasih Luhan, benar begitu?" tanya Sehun, entah mengapa dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat kesal. Baekhyun menatap sinis Sehun "Bisakah kau hanya mendengar saja? Jangan memotong perkataanku terus".

"Ne. maafkan aku, cepat lanjutkan!" jawab Sehun patuh. _'Kenapa tak sabaran sekali sih' –Batin Baekhyun kesal._

"Aku tak mengingat banyak, setiap aku menganalisa tentang Black Angel kepalaku selalu terasa sakit. Hanya saja terakhir kali yang aku ingat Ratu Peri mengatakan Luhan dan kekasihnya akan dikutuk karena melanggar aturan, ingatan mereka akan tersegel" Baekhyun terdiam saat Sehun yang selalu memotong perkataannya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Luhan selanjutnya? Mengapa Ia mengatakan ia hanya bergantung pada kalung itu?" tanya Sehun semakin merasa kesal tak memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya. "Cepat jelaskan! Dan coba ingat kembali" seru Sehun memaksa, membuat Chanyeol heran dan baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu adalah kalung kerajaan langit milih Ratu Xi Heechul, Eomma Luhan. Karena hubungan yang tidak baik, Black Lily menyerang Anggrek Putih, mereka menganggap Luhanlah yang bersalah karena telah menggoda kedua namja dari Black Lily. Anggrek putih benar-benar berantakan pada saat perang berlangsung, semuanya dipenuhi dengan kehancuran, dan saat kami akan mencari Luhan untuk melindunginya kami terlambat.. Luhan mati" Baekhyun mengepalkan kuat tangannya hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih mengingat kejadian itu dan dimana dirinya melihat Luhan yang terkapar dengan banyak darah yang berceceran diperut Luhan saat itu. "Mati karena dibunuh anggota Black Lily".

Hati Sehun bergerumuh hebat ada rasa kebencian mendalam dalam dirinya kepada Black Lily _'Aku tak tahu, masalalu mu benar-benar mengerikan Luhan. Dan sungguh aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan semua anggota Black lily itu!"_.

"Eomma Luhan mencari cara apapun untuk putrinya bisa kembali hidup. Dia menemui kedua belas anggota ras bintang untuk meminta bantuan. Akhirnya Luhan bisa kembali hidup. Tapi aku tidak tahu banyak tentang kalung itu, hanya saja analisa ku sepertinya kalung itu adalah perjanjian dari Eomma Luhan dan ras bintang, aku juga mencurigai Luhan diturunkan kebumi untuk mengindari Black Lily, karena setahu mereka Luhan telah mati".

"Black Lily benar-benar bajingan!" Sehun menggeram kesal. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, ikut tersulut emosi "Mereka benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan".

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sinis. "Kenapa kau peduli sekali terhadap Luhan?".

"Kau bahkan memaksaku menceritakannya, Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun mengetes kejujuran Sehun yang biasanya selalu bersikap pedas terhadap saudarinya itu.

Kesal, amarah, murka dan dendam yang Sehun rasakan setelah mendengar kebenaran tentang Luhan, menghilang begitu saja tergantikan rasa gugup dalam dirinya "Ti-tidak juga. Aku hanya penasaran saja!".

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan "Jangan menyesal saat apa yang tak ingin kau sesali terjadi" ucap Baekhyun dingin, berlalu menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Sehun yang menunduk dan Chanyeol yang memandang kasihan Sehun. "Kenapa kau begitu sulit jujur Hun?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku..aku…aku.." _–aku merasa takut Yeol, aku selalu merasa takut jika Luhan membenciku, aku telah terlalu sering mengatainya dengan perkataan-perkataan sialan_ Sehun gagap tak dapat menjelaskan.

"Berbaik hatilah jika kau menginginkannya. Seorang namja tak akan diam untuk terus bersembunyi membalikan punggung" ucap Chanyeol pergi keluar menyusul Baekhyun. Dan kembali untuk mengatakan sesuatu "Sehun terimakasih telah mengijinkan kami menginap hehehe" cengir Chanyeol dan benar-benar menghilang setelah itu.

Sehun memandang kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hingga beralih menatap Luhan "Aku tak mudah berkata banyak hal yang manis tapi akan aku tunjukan padamu, Luhan".

.

.

.

"Untukmu" Jongin memberikan sekuntum bunga Anggrek putih kepada Luhan. Luhan yang menerima itu langsung senang dibuatnya "Terimakasih, tapi lenapa kau tahu aku sangat menyukai bunga ini?" tanya Luhan girang.

"Entahlah aku hanya menebak" Jongin tersenyum menatap Luhan yang masih tersenyum senang _'Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya ini bunga yang mempertemukan kita saat itu"-batin Jongin._

Jongin dan Luhan memang sedang berada ditaman belakang rumah mansion milik Oh Sehun, Jongin mengatakan kepada Luhan bahwa ditaman belakang terdapat banyak berbagai macam bunga dan Luhan tentu saja girang mengetahui hal itu.

"Tebakanmu sangat bagus Jong! Kau tahu bunga ini jika di negri langit sangat bermanfaat, karena bunga ini seperti mantra yang bisa menyembuhkan orang dan hanya terdapat di negri langit" Luhan menjelaskan disertai senyum manisnya yang merekah.

' _Iya aku tahu ,kau kan yang mengobati lukaku dengan bunga itu hingga aku mengenalmu' –batin Jongin._ "Aku tidak tahu jika seperti itu, hey Luhan bisakah kau ceritakan tentang dirimu dimasalalu?" Jongin mengambil duduk dikursi taman dan tersenyum saat Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, duduk disebelahnya.

"Setiap mengingat masalaluku lima tahun yang lalu kepalaku selalu sakit, aku tak mengingat semuanya" Luhan menunduk lesu. "Menyedihkan sekali bukan? Aku tak mengingat masalaluku dengan baik".

Jongin meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya "Jika kau tak mengingatnya tak masalah, memang seharusnya yang kau lihat bukanlah masalalumu melainkan masa depanmu". Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat dimata Jongin "Kau mungkin benar Jongin, terimakasih" Luhan membalas genggaman tangan Jongin.

' _Cintaku padamu sulit berubah Lu, seperti ini saja cukup seperti ini saja aku bisa bahagia" – Jongin._

 _ **Flashback Jongin POV**_

" _Hey Kai, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke perbatasan negri Anggrek putih?" tanya saudara kembarku Kim Taemin. Sedari tadi kami hanya duduk-duduk bosan di bawah pohon taman._

" _Apa kau mau kita mendapatkan masalah?" tanyaku memandang sinis Taemin."Kau ingin Tuan Stea mengetahui ini dan memberi hukuman untuk kita?" Memang benar kami mirip tetapi kami benar-benar berbeda._

" _Ada sesuatu yang bagus disana, kau tahu? Kurasa Tuan Stea dia yang membuat cerita palsu tentang perbatasan itu yang begitu mengerikan itu salah! perbatasan itu benar-benar indah! Ada banyak bunga disana" Aku memandang jengah Taemin, dia benar-benar sangat tidak bisa diam untuk hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik, walaupun kau mengatakan jangan untuk sesuatu maka Taemin akan melanggar itu demi memenuhi rasa keingin tahuanya. Menyebalkan bukan?._

" _Darimana kau tahu? Kau tak pernahmelihatnya langsung bukan?" tanyaku heran._

" _Kau hanya perlu mengetahuinya Kai, disana ada sebuah pohon yang disebut pohon harapan. Aku pernah melihatnya dibuku dan sepertinya itu sangat indah karena pohon itu dikekelililngi berbagai macam bunga. Tapi daripada kita bosan dan rasa ingin tahuku kian menggebu ayo kita kesana! "_

" _Itu hanya mitos! Tapi ckck ayo kita coba!" aku yang sedari tadi menolak. Akhirnya setuju juga untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang benar-benar membosankan. Taemin tersenyum bodoh "Kalau begitu ayo jangan sampai terpergoki!" setelah mengatakan itu Taemin menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk pergi._

 _._

 _._

" _Kau yakin ini tempatnya Taemin? Kenapa sangat menyeramkan sekali?" tanyaku tak yakin melihat hutan yang berada tepat didepanku. Benar-benar angker karena terdapat banyak gagak yang bersuara aneh._

" _Dalam buku itu tertulis 'Memasuki rintangan menguji kekuatanmu' mungkin maksudnya hutan ini, akan ada banyak rintangan didalam sana, kau tahukan perbatasan.. maksudku hutan ini masih wilayah kita,tak heran sangat menyeramkan. Kau tentu tahu bangsa kita Black Lily benar-benar yang selalu menciptakan kekacauan bertolak belakang dengan bangsa Anggrek Putih, kurasa jika kita bisa melewati hutan ini keindahan disana menunggu"._

" _Baiklah ayo kita masuk" Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki hutan itu. "Coba lihat sekarang siapa Tuan yang tidak sabaran" sindir Taemin kepada._

 _._

 _Hutan ini begitu luas dan angker sepertinya hutan ini belum pernah terjamah siapapun. Karena lihatlan pohon-pohon itu sangat begitu tinggi dan suara-suara gagak yang terus menggema._

 _Lama dari perjalan kami terus berdiam tak ada dari kami yang ingin memulai pembicaraan sampai aku menyadari sesuatu.._

 _Dimana Taemin?_

 _Memang sedari tadi kami saling tak menyuarakan suara dan aku pun memulai perjalanan dengan berada paling depan, tapi dimana dia?_

" _TAEMIN~…"_

 _Suaraku menggema saat aku berteriak memanggil namanya. "Taemin, kau dimana? Jangan bercanda! Cepatlah keluar~!" aku terus berteriak memanggil namanya, namun tak ada sama sekali jawaban dari orang yang sedari tadi aku cari._

 _Akupun melangkahkan kaki ku dengan begitu gelisah, semak-semak tinggi itu aku sibakkan namun sama sekali aku tak menemukan saudara kembarku itu. Aku pun mencoba mencarinya dengan terbang "Astaga, pohon-pohon ini benar-benar mengerikan! Tinggi sekali… Eh? A-apa ini? Ahhhhhhhh.." Aku merasakan sayapku menegang secara tiba-tiba dan…_

 _Brughh_

 _Tubuhku limbung jatuh diatas pohon diantara dedaunan "Syukurlah aku tak sampai jatuh di…"_

 _Srett_

" _Arghhhhh…" tubuhku terperosot jatuh dari dedaunan tadi hingga jatuh kedalam sebuah jurang yang curam._

" _Taemin! Tolong akuuuu!" sia-sia saja aku memanggilnya ia tak akan datang menolongku!._

 _Aku terus menggelinding menuruni jurang curam itu, kepalaku benar-benar pusing dan pasti tubuhku penuh dengan sayatan akibat ranting dan bebatuan yang tajam melukai seluruh tubuhku. Bahkan aku merasakan sayapku seperti benar-benar patah._

 _Kepalaku.. aku sudah tak dapat melihat lagi dengan jelas, kesadaranku sepertinya akan benar-benar menghilang setelah ini karena tubuhku masih berguling tanpa menemukan daratan yang datar._

 _Apa aku akan mati? Tubuhku benar-benar terasa kaku dan menyakitkan…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Tuan…"_

 _Aku seperti mendengarkan sebuah suara yang begitu merdu mengalun indah dipendengaranku._

" _Tuann"_

 _Aku membuka pandanganku namun masih begitu buram, dalam penglihatanku yang tak jelas aku seperti melihat yeoja yang sangat cantik terus mengenakan pakaian putih dress pendek tanpa lengan dengan sayap putih dibelakang punggungny, surainya berwarna keemasan.. tunggu! Apa aku sudah mati dan berada disurga? Apa dia seorang bidadari? Aku melihat biddadari!_

" _Tuannn, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya yeoja itu saat aku benar-benar mulai tersadar. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya namun malah menatapnya dengan rasa kagum, sungguh dia sangat cantik!._

" _A-aku.." –Kenapa suaraku menghilang?_

 _Yeoja itu memperhatikanku yang tengah kesulitan mengeluarkan suara "Tuan, apa kau kesulitan berbicara?" tanyanya dan dijawab anggukan olehku._

 _Dia mengulurkan tangan putihnya diceruk leherku, awalnya aku terkejut dengan sikapnya yang tiba tiba itu tapi terganti setelah ia mengatakan "Jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat aku hanya ingin membantumu" Hey nona mana mungkin aku takut kepada yeoja secantikmu, aku hanya terkejut saja kukira kau mau menciumku._

" _Apa yang ingin kau katakan sekarang?" katanya setelah menarik kembali jari lentik putih ltu. Aku tidak mengerti "Apa maksudmu?.. eh? Suaraku" kataku terkejut saat merasakan suaraku kembali._

" _Aku mengembalikan suaramu Tuan" Yeoja itu tersenyum sangat… ahh lupakan, jangan sampai aku mulai berfantasy._

" _Terimakasih nona, siapa namamu?" tanyaku penasaran dengan identitasnya. "Apakah aku perlu memberitahumu Tuan?" tanya nya ragu. Hey kau ragu kenapa cantik?_

" _Tentu saja kau perlu memberi tahu namamu karena kau telah berbaik hati menolongku dan, tolong jangan memanggilku Tuan. Panggil saja aku Kai itu namaku" ucapku sembari memberikan senyuman termanis yang aku miliki._

 _Yeoja itu tersenyum "Namaku Luhan, senang bisa membantumu Kai". Aku mengangguk dan hendak berdiri tapi badanku benar-benar sangat sakit, dilihat dari memar dilenganku sepertinya lebih banyak lagi memar membekas ditubuhku dan benar saja sayapku juga patah._

" _Kau tak bisa berdiri?oh ya aku akan membantumu menghilangkan luka-luka itu" dia membungkuk dan meraih lenganku untuk dikalungkan kebahu mulusnya._

 _Melihat wajahnya sedekat ini membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, wajahnya benar-benar dekat denganku. Jika orang bertanya bagian mana dari yeoja ini yang kusukai? Yaitu matanya! Matanya sangat lucu dan indah._

" _Terimakasih, maaf aku merepotkanmu, Luhan"._

" _Tak usah sungkan, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang dariku" katanya. hah? apa maksudnya?._

 _Selama perjalan berlangsung Luhan yang memapahku kesebuah tempat yang sangat indah, disana terdapat banyak bermacam-macam bunga dengan berbeda-beda jenis dan warna. Dan satu hal yang membuatku terpana adalah sebuah pohon besar penuh dengan kerlip cahaya di dedaunannya.'Taemin kau akan menyesal'._

" _Pohon harapan…" gumamku masih terpana membuat Luhan menoleh. "Kau tahu tentang pohon harapan?" tanyanya._

" _Tentu, saudara kembarku yang memberitahukannya"._

" _Wah kau mempunyai saudara kembar? Pasti di a sama tampan nya sepertimu" katanya disertawai tawa yang lucu. Kau mengakui aku tampan Lu? Ckck tapi aku lebih tampan dari Taemin!._

" _Namanya Taemin, ahh terimakasih" –terimakasih atas pujianmu Lu~._

" _Kau pasti Black Lily yang baik bukan? Katanya tersenyum lembut"_

 _Tunggu apa maksudnya?. "Kau mengetahui aku ras Black Lily Lu?" apa kau akan membenciku sekarang?._

" _Tentu saja sejak awal tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan aku sudah mengetahui kau dari ras Black Lily" Luhan mendudukanku disebuah kursi diantara bunga-bunga. Ah! Jadi dia dari ras Anggrek putih itu?! Aku tak mengetahui Anggrek putih itu benar-benar indah seperti ini._

" _Apa kau tak membenciku? Bukankah ras kita selalu berselisih?"._

" _Aku tak mengharapkan itu.. sesungguhnya aku lebih suka jika kita, Black Lily maupun Anggrek Putih bisa bersama tanpa adanya permusuhan yang terkutuk" katanya menunduk._

" _Menurutku juga begitu aku tak tahu perselisihan apa dimasalalu tapi meskipun begitu.. bolehkah aku bertemu denganmu lagi?" kataku menatap padanya. "Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan senang akan hal itu!" girangnya antusias._

" _Hhaha kau lucu sekali Luhan"_

" _Aku tak lucu.. nah sekarang aku akan menyembuhkanmu Kai" Luhan memetik sebuah bunga berwarna putih yang aku yakini itu bunga Anggrek. "Pejamkan matamu" akupun memejamkan mataku._

" _Buka matamu" aku membuka mataku dan melihat tubuhku yang penuh memar kembali seperti semula, bahkan sayapku yang patah telah kembali seperti biasa. "Hebat ! bagaimana kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku padanya._

" _Bunga ini, ini mampu menyembuhkan"_

" _Terimakasih Luhan kau sangat baik" aku mengusap pelan surai emasnya membuat dia tertawa seperti anak kecil. "Sama-sama"._

" _Putri Luhan~ Putri Luhan~"_

 _Aku melihat seorang yeoja bersurai hitam berlari kearah kami, dengan terus memanggil-manggil nama Luhan._

" _Hahh..hah… lelah sekali. Hey kau Luhan bodoh aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Yeoja yang berpenampilan sama seperti Luhan memaki-maki Luhan ketika sampai ditempat kami, sepetinya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku._

" _Hishh tadi kau memanggilku putri dan sekarang bodoh? enak sekali panggilan sayangmu itu Baek, aku hanya keluar sebentar tadi tak usah khwatir" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan lengan. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan sekali Lu ckck jangan manyun seperti itu._

 _Bletak_

" _Yak! Baek kenapa kau menjitakku!"_

" _Dasar rusa bodoh! kau membuatku mencari kemana-kemana jika kau ingin keluar kenapa tak bilang? Apa kau ingin raja menghukumku karena membiarkanmu lengah dalam pengawasanku? Apa kau ingin ras jelek seperti Black Lily itu menculikmu? Apa kau ingin…"_

" _DIAMLAH BAEK! KAU MEMBUT TELINGAKU SAKIT"_

 _Jadi Luhan anak dari raja? Raja..raja Siwon? Dia seorang putri?._

" _Habis kau membuatku cemas Lu.. hikss kau tak tahu bagaimana khwatirnya aku tadi mencarimu kemana-mana" yeoja cerewet itu menangis._

" _Maafkan aku Baek, tadi aku menolong Kai" ucap Luhan menunjuk kerahku. Yeoja yang kuketahui bernama Baekhyun itu menatapku dan segera membulatkan matanya dan menarik Luhan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggung._

" _Black Lily, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin menculik Luhan?!"_

 _Eh?_

" _Pergi kau dari sini! Bangsa mu hanya akan menghancurkan dan membawa bencana saja, pergi!" usirnya terhadapku dan aku hanya memandang datar dirinya._

" _Baek! Dia temanku,dia tak seperti yang kau pikirkan dia orang yang baik" bela Luhan terhadapku._

" _Kau terlalu polos untuk melihat seseorang hanya dari segi kebaikannya Lu, sekarang kau ikut denganku!"_

" _Aku tidak mau! Mereka terlalu mengekangku kau tahu itu Baek, aku tak suka"_

" _Ini demi kebaikanmu Lu"_

" _Baik apa?! Kau hanya bisa bicara Baek, aku hanya ingin bebas sepertimu dan bidadari lainnya. Apa aku salah sekarang mendapatkan teman baru seperti Kai?"_

"…"

" _Beberapa waktu lagi kau akan kebumi dan aku akan kesepian hiks apa aku salah ingin mendapatkan teman? Hiks.. aku tak bodoh untuk mudah dibodohi jika Kai orang yang jahat, aku tahu dia baik apa aku salah berteman dengannya?"_

" _Lu.."_

 _Luhan menangis dan Baekhyun memeluknya. 'Jadi itu alasanmu Lu…'_

" _Maafkan aku Lu, sudah jangan menangis"_

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah menenangkan Luhan yang menangis Baekhyun berbicara padaku "Aku harap yang dikatakan Luhan tentangmu adalah kebenaran, aku mohon jika kau orang yang hanya akan menghancurkannya menjauhlah. Kau tahu ras kita tak akan pernah bisa akur"._

" _Aku mengerti maksudmu, tadi Luhan hanya menolongku saja. Aku berani bersumpah aku bukanlah orang yang jahat untuk Luhan aku pun sama seperti Luhan hanya ingin berteman tanpa mementingkan ras diantara kita" jelasku kepada Baekhyun._

" _Maafkan aku sebelumnya, aku percaya padamu dan aku mohon padamu untuk tak mengatakan hal ini kepada ras mu yang lainya karena ini akan menjadi petaka untuk kedua belah pihak"_

" _Tapi apakah aku boleh berkunjung lagi kemari?" tanyaku padanya. Bolehlah kumohon..ijinkan aku bertemu Luhan kembali._

" _Tentu"_

" _Terimakasih Baek"_

 _Andai tak ada pembatas diantara kita Lu, dan Lu sepertinya aku sedang menyukai seseorang, kau tahu siapa? Seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu menolongku. Terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan jatuh cinta memang, tapi inilah yang aku rasakan. Aku menyukai wajah cantikmu, aku menyukai kebaikanmu dan aku mencintai akan hal itu._

 _Flashback off._

 _._

 _._

"Kau sedang apa Yeol?" tanya Sehun datar ketika melihat Chanyeol yang seperti seorang stalker.

"Ah ti-tidak hehe" Chanyeol bersikap gugup dan menutup pandanganku dengan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tak ada, eh kau bantulah Baekhyun didapur"

"Hah? kenapa kau memerintahku? Dan minggirlah kau nampak mencurigakan!" Sehun mendorong tubuh jangkung Chanyeol kesamping dan melihat apa yang tadi Chanyeol lihat.

"Sehun" Chanyeol khwatir melihat Sehun yang terdiam dan menatap Lurus kedepan.

"Sehun, m-meraka hanya berteman saja kan? Tak usah difikirkan Luhan itu memang ramah terhadap siapapun"

"…"

"Sehun?"

"…"

"Mereka tak ada hubungan kan? Apa aku terlambat?" gumam Sehun membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Wajah Sehun benar-benar menakutkan, wajahnya datar namun sarat akan rasa benci.

"Mereka tak ada hubungan Hun, kau masih mempunya kesempatan"

Sehun merasa sangat kecewa dengan Jongin saudaranya, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hanya menyukai Luhan sebagai temannya tetapi kini yang Sehun lihat tadi kai tengah menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Jadi selama berhari-hari aku sibuk mencari kalungmu Lu, kau selalu bersama Jongin seperti ini?" gumam Sehun membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Jadi kau membiarkanku dan Baekhyun tinggal disini karena kau akan sibuk untuk tak ada dirumah? Lalu mengapa kau membiarkan Luhan tinggal disini? bukankah itu akan membuat mereka sangat dekat saat tak ada Hun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja dan bersama kalian disini akan lebih ramai, lagi pula… aku hanya ingin melihatnya saat aku pulang ketika setelah lelah mencari kalungnya kemana-mana" wajah penuh kekecewaan tadi melunak.

"Tapi yang kau lihat adalah seperti ini, mereka sangat dekat. Apakah kau tak sakit hati?"

"Sangat jika aku jujur. Tapi entah mengapa aku selalu merasa jika Luhan pada akhirnya akan bersamaku, aku selalu percaya itu"

.

.

.

Sehun nampak terdiam begitupun dengan Luhan, keduanya tak ada yang membicarakan apapun kecuali bersikukuh untuk tetap pada keheningan keduanya.

"Lu, maafkan aku" Sehun memecahkan keheningan keduanya.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, memang apa salahmu?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Aku sering bersikap kasar padamu, maafkan aku" Sehun menunduk. Luhan menatap lucu Sehun "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apa karena aku akan tidur sangat panjang?" tanya Luhan. Membuat Sehun segera menatap Luhan "Kumohon jangan mengatakan itu lagi Luhan".

Luhan menunduk dan nampak sendu "Mau bagaimana lagi? Waktuku tinggal seminggu dan aku tak menemukan kalungku".

Sehun mencengkram pelan kedua pundak Luhan "Aku masih mencarinya Lu, kau sabarlah". Luhan terkejut dan memandang Sehun tepat dimatanya "Jadi selama ini kau mencarinya Hun?".

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk "Itulah alasanku tak pernah sering berada di mansion". "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu Hun? Bukankah kau mebenciku?" tanya luhan polos membuat senyuman Sehun memudar dan Sehun terdiam memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Luhan dan berbalik "Jika aku membencimu, aku tak akan terus mencari kalung itu"

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum penuh arti "Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu Hun. Kau berubah sejak kita terkurung Hun aku menyukainya, tapi apa kau merasa kasihan terhadapku? Aku tak suka dikasihani jika tujuanmu seperti itu".

.

.

.

"Bertahanlah Luhan! Kumohon hiks Lu bertahanlah" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan.

"Baek" suara Luhan terdengar parau. "Luhan, kumohon bertahanlah!" kali ini Sehun yang berteriak disebelah Baekhyun.

Sudut mata Luhan berair, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan tangisnya "Se-sehun".

"Luhan.." Chanyeol sedih melihat Luhan yang tengah mencoba melawan rasa sakitnya.

"A-aku akan tidur.. sa-sangat lama" gumam Luhan.

"Tidak Lu! Aku akan menemukan kalung itu Lu bertahanlah Lu!" Sehun berteriak dalam isakkannya. Luhan memandang Sehun dan segera menumpahkan isakkan yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

' _Terimakasih Sehun.. aku akan menunggumu'-batin Luhan_

.

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama, sejak siang Luhan telah terlihat sangat lemah dan pucat. Berkali-kali Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencoba menghiburnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan dan ketakutan Luhan menuju malam hari. Luhan mengatakan jam demi jam dadanya terasa sakit dan kepalanya terasa pening.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!".

"Aku tidak tahu hiks Sehun aku tidak tahu" Baekhyun menangis melihat Luhan yang beberapa saat lagi akan hilang kesadarannya.

"COBA KAU INGAT LAGI! BAGAIMANA CARA LAIN UNTUK MEMBUATNYA SADAR!" Sehun membentak Baekhyun.

BUGH

Chanyeol meninju pipi Sehun "Jangan membentak Baekhyun seperti itu bodoh! jika dia tak tahu maka ia tak tahu!".

"Kumohon Baek tolong Luhan" Sehun memelas terhadap Baekhyun tak memperdulikan pipinya yang memar akibat pukulan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Sehun.." Baekhyun terisak kembali. Baekhyun menatap Luhan yang mulutnya bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu hingga Luhan benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

PRANGG

.

Kaca jendela luas dikamar Sehun pecah akibat dorongan seseorang.

"Wahh wah wahh, kalian berkumpul disini rupanya"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya "Black Lily!". "Ahh Byun Baekyun mantan bidadari Anggrek Putih yang benar-benar menjadi manusia. Senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Namja itu.

Chanyeol dan sehun merasa terkejut saat melihat sosok itu yang mirip dengan Jongin, dan yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah namja itu seorang Black Lily. Benar kata Baekhyun jika Black Lily memiliki sayap berwarna hitam.

Namja itu menoleh kepada Sehun "Hai adik tiriku lama tak jumpa" namja itu menyeringai.

' _Tak jumpa apa maksudnya?'-Baekhyun_

"Menyingkirlah! Aku hanya perlu putri Luhan" namja itu hendak menghampiri Luhan yang terbaring namun Sehun mencegahnya. "Jangan kau menyentuhnya atau aku akan mengahncurkanmu" tantang Sehun.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu!" namja itu mendorong Sehun hingga Sehun menabrak dinding.

"Akan kutunjukan semua ilusi yang Kai buat"

Namja itu menjentikan jarinya dan alangkah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun membelalakan mata mansion milik Sehun berubah menghilang begitu saja, menjadi sebuah lapangan yang teramat luas.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" teriak Baekhyun."Ahh aku melupakan sesuatu, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku rupanya. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Taemin dan aku saudara kembar dari Kai" Taemin menaruh tangan kanannya didada.

Baekhyun serasa mengingat sesuatu akan nama itu..

" _Maafkan aku Baek, tadi aku menolong Kai"_

" _Black Lily, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin menculik Luhan?!"_

" _Aku harap yang dikatakan Luhan tentangmu adalah kebenaran, aku mohon jika kau orang yang hanya akan menghancurkannya menjauhlah. Kau tahu ras kita tak akan pernah bisa akur"._

" _Aku mengerti maksudmu, tadi Luhan hanya menolongku saja. Aku berani bersumpah aku bukanlah orang yang jahat untuk Luhan aku pun sama seperti Luhan hanya ingin berteman tanpa mementingkan ras diantara kita"_

Baekhyun mengingat semuanya "Jadi Kai adalah Jongin?".

Sehun menoleh "Apa maksudmu Baek?".

"Ya Kai adalah Jongin dan Jongin adalah Kai" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri disebelah Taemin. Kai menyeringai "Dan apa kau mencari ini Sehun?" Kai menyeringai seraya memamerkan kalung perak milik Luhan.

"BAJINGAN!"

.

.

.

.

.TBC

.

Sedih banget ternyata chap kemarin spasinya kehapus jd ny ceritanya g jelas, typo ny jg banyak #g sempet di edit soalnya aku gatau klo 'enter' d Microsoft Word d publish k ff bkalan hilang T_T

Aku sempet mau hapus ini ff trs ngulang lagi tp ngeliat respon kalian yg baik aku jadi pengen ngelanjutin

.

Oya ada yg udah nebak Sehun bukan manusia itu bener

Ada yang nebak Sehun Black Angel juga bener

Kai sebenernya g jahat dimasa lalu tapi karena kecewa makanya dia gitu , nanti diceritain

.

Makasih yang udah nyempetin review :'* maaf aku selalu g bisa bales satu-satu karena aku selalu publish lewat hp, review-an kalian sangat berharga. Makasih 3

Makasih juga buat yg suka atau nungguin kelanjutannya makasih 3

Love you readers, See you ~


End file.
